Anthology of Melancholy Disasters
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: Drabble Fic; .002; Haruno Sakura works as a tele-operator for Uchiha Corporation. Without realising, she answers the phone and finds herself speaking with her boss. And soon finds herself having sex in the most unlikely of places... and positions. RATED M
1. Cat and Mouse

**a/n: Heya! Lawl, I'm in a funny mood right now! I have to stop reading drabble fics; they put me into a physical state of inane laughter that never ceases to annoy the weak and or faint of heart (I think that random over there just died of cardiac arrest coz of me... oh well, shit happens! XD)!**

**Well, if you haven't figured it out yet... this is a drabble fic... compiled of however many chapters I can manage... hmmm... can I really rise up to the expectations...? **

**Will they even be remotely good/entertaining/funny? **

**Well, they'll be a mix of various themes, plot-centric and otherwise, but they will mostly revolve around the main theme of 'romance', so look out for that! **

**Alright, I shall set you free of my wrath... for now... Ahem, anyways, enjoy! :D  
And please do ignore the title of this drabble collection; it doesn't apply to them all!**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

**NOTE: This was inspired by a song I LOVE. You MUST listen to it. NAOOOW! On repeat. It really uproots an emotional effect, I think. It is called **_**'Cat and Mouse'**_** by **The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**. And yes, I LOVE THEM! Do it. NOW. Lol. Please? o.O **

* * *

_***-Drabble .001-*  
**_  
_**S**_u_m_**m**a_r__**y**__: Life was full of _far_ too many regrets. They were both chasing after separate things, without ever realising that what they were seeking was simply each other.  
It was an endless game of cat and mouse.  
_  
**C**a_t_**e**g_o_**_r_**i_e_**s**; Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy

**R**a_t_**i**_n__**g**_; T

* * *

_'_**_C_**a_t_** a**n_d **M**_o_u_**s**e`

* * *

She lay there, tears streaming down every contour of her face, as she gazed longingly at the picture that was cradled loosely in her limp arms—the picture of better days.

When they were all still together.

But that was no longer the case.

They had gradually fallen away from her, distance being nothing next to the utter grief she felt over _losing_ one of her own.

_Permanently_.

One of her _family_.

Haruno Sakura, the supposed genius medic-nin alongside her master, had been unable to prevent it, unable to save _him_ from perishing forever, the light from his eyes fading into a perpetual, ephemeral state of slumber, that could never be disturbed.

She could not save him.

She could not save her beloved from the perils of death.

She could not save Sasuke.

Simply because of _her_ harsh words of reprimand.

Of so much loathing and hatred that it only succeeded in tearing her heart to shreds furthermore.

Her suffering only continued to grow as she gently brushed a thumb over the photograph, the most recent addition to Team 7's growing album of pictures; in this photo... in this photo... they were altogether, with lovers of their own to fuel their daily lives.

With two already lovers present in the picture, arms around one another as a certain knuckleheaded ninja proceeded in throwing an arm around the raven haired boy's shoulders, grinning like the fool he was. Had always been.

But one that she loved dearly.

And in the backdrop, her aloof yet strangely cheerful sensei stood there with a smile, an arm draped carefully around both boys shoulders; it was almost comical to see the two aggressive males towering over the still very tall older man, acting so inanely immature that it brought more tears to her emerald orbs.

But it was one of the only pictures that served as a reminder that Sasuke had been _real_, and not in the sense that he had been solid.

Because she knew that all too well.

She had had to.

But it was in the sense that he had been _real_, someone who could smile as care-freely as he had in that photograph—the only smile she had _ever_ seen him produce.

And it was all for his 'family'.

For them.

And now he was gone, along with all future opportunities to ever smile for them again.

For her.

The tears seemed endless as Sakura drifted off into a perturbed slumber, where _his_ handsome, tortured expression filled her every thought and dream before turning them into a nightmare.

She remembered.

She remembered why he had died.

He had done it for her.

Because she told him to.

* * *

_Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"_I can't keep this up anymore, Sasuke-kun, I _can't_! All you ever do is stand there and stare, _always_ unresponsive! Am I _supposed_ to be happy, when _everything_ I've _ever_ wanted comes at a price? I can't have _anything_, your heart, _nothing_! You're always so fucking _distant_! I feel as if I _barely_ scratch the surface now! Why can't you ever offer _anything_ up to me? I feel as if you never wanted this, _us_, to begin with! Like I'm some sort of leeching parasite that has become the _bane_ of your very fucking _perfect_ existence! Well if that's how you feel, then it's _over_! I've had _enough_ of you _never_ answering, _never_ taking note of how others feel when you brush them off because of your inflated ego, of every fucking thing about you! You would never do _anything_ for another person now, would you?" _

_As usual, Sasuke simply stood there, his expression a mask of bland beauty incomparable by any means. And that infuriated Sakura beyond measure. _

_"Argh! See? Right there! You're fucking doing it _again_! Just staring at me like you really don't give a shit! You know what? I bet that you wouldn't even have the nerve to go and die for _someone else_ if it meant saving your own selfish ass!"_

__

For the first time that evening, since their argument had begun, Sasuke spoke, his voice quiet and soft as the words slipped out of his perfect mouth.

"You're wrong about that, Sakura."

"Am I really now? Well then! If that were true, then why is it that whenever someone that you_ see suffering is being tortured, you refuse to help them? Hunh? Answer me that, Sasuke!"_

__

With that Sakura stormed out of his apartment, slamming the door without for a moment looking back to see if he were pursuing her.

And for the slightest of seconds she could have sworn_ that he had said something along the lines of, "Because I was too busy trying to protect the one thing that I couldn't afford to lose." _

_Three days later, whilst on an S-ranked mission with Team Kakashi, Sasuke was killed by the enemy, never getting the chance to say how he really felt. _

_Never allowing Sakura to apologise for her mistakes. _

_Never allowing her even a moment to kiss his perfect lips one more time. _

_Never allowing her to tell him that she loved him, always had, and always would, in the stead of everything that she had spouted several days prior to his demise. _

_Never allowing her even a moment to say goodbye. _

_And most of all, never getting the chance to tell him what she had only _just_ found out; that they were going to be parents. _

_That he was going to be a father. _

Was_. _

_But not anymore._

* * *

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Sakura sobbed uncontrollably, clutching the frame to her breasts as she curled into foetal position, her heart aching; so much for her plan to sleep.

But one thing _really_ ached; the fact that she _had_ had the chance to speak with him, to tell him everything she had wanted to after they made it back to the village, whilst he bled profusely in her arms as she desperately tried to heal him.

She could still hear the joy that he had felt in his voice, in his expression, before he had slipped away from her for good.

* * *

_Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"_Oh god, Sasuke-kun, stay still! I have to stop the bleeding! Kaka-sensei! Naruto! Anyone!"_

_"Sa...ku...ra... so...r...ry... I'm... so...r...ry... f...or...every...thing..."_

"Please, don't speak! I have to fix this first! Then we can take as much time as we need! We'll get through all this, I promise! So please, PLEASE, don't die_!" _

_Sakura shrieked through tears as she all but choked on her broken sobs, her hands shaking profusely as she applied her medical ninjutsu to his wound; he had been stabbed straight through the aorta. _

_And they both knew the inevitable result of that sort of infliction. _

_But Sakura refused to give in. _

_She would save him, and she would work things out with him, make them all better. _

_Because he was the only reason she had left to live. _

_Him, her teammates, and their future family. _

_She _had_ to protect them. _

_Because she couldn't do it alone. _

_She _needed_ him, and he _knew_ that. _

_And _that_ was what made it all the more heartbreaking._

"Sa...ku...ra... I... need... to... say this... before it's... too late..."

"It won't be 'too late', because I can fix this! I can fix this_!" _

_Sakura sobbed like it were the only thing that sustained her very essence, the thin tightrope that could snap at any given moment; like it were the mantra that would enable her to save him, the man she loved, like a beautiful miracle. _

_But they both knew the truth of the matter. _

_So she let him speak anyway, all the while tending to the profuse bleeding that was refusing to stop._

"The... answer... to your... question...? I value... your life... above all else... It isn't as if... I never noticed... their suffering... it was... the one thing... th...at... separated me from my... original purpose... to pr...otect you from danger... but I always put your safety first... I couldn't... afford to... lose... my most precious thing... my precious person... So I... had no other choice... it still hurts... to think about them... a...nd their agony... but I keep reminding myself...that it was all worth it... to see your smiling face... after it all ends..."

_As if to put further emphasis on his point, Sasuke reached up, cupping Sakura's cheek with his bloodied hand as he traced the smooth contours of her face, burning it to memory. _

_Without warning, Sasuke's breathing became laboured, a single string of blood dripping from the crevice of his mouth; in her state of mind, all Sakura could do was scream the first thing that came to mind, the one thing that she could think of that would convince him to remain conscious._

__

"You can't leave me alone! Please don't die! I can't raise a child on my own!"

The words were like adrenaline to Sasuke's ears; he instantly perked up, shoving down the nausea that swamped him in favour of what Sakura was saying.

"Wh...a..t? I'm... go...in...g to... be... a... father?"

All the rosette could do was nod avidly, tears spilling over tenfold and landing with wet 'plops!' onto Sasuke's dirt-marred cheeks as she gazed at him almost pleadingly, her chakra never faltering for a moment as she finally gained control of the bleeding.

"Ah... Uh-ha! So you have to live, okay? For me and our baby."

"Aa... I've... gotta... pull together... And Sakura? I did... just as you asked of me."

Sakura cocked her head in confusion.

Sasuke simply gave her a tired, familiar smirk in response, before elaborating.

"Re...member... when you said... that I couldn't... sacrifice myself... for someone else...? Hn. Well... I just did. I was supposed to... die for you. I... guess that means... that you second-guessed me again..."

Sakura stared at him with horrified eyes, before choking out a weak response.

"I never said that you were to

_Again, the famous Uchiha smirk graced his lips, but it soon turned into a small, weak smile, one that she had never seen before. _

_And it was specifically for her, and her alone. _

_His expression in itself was soft, softer than anything that she had ever seen, and contained many emotions unseen and unexpressed. _

_But she knew then and there what they all meant._

Sasuke was always one for demands, so when he uttered one, it wasn't all that surprising; but what_ he had asked of her, as a whole? _

_It brought the tears faster than she could prevent them._

"Sakura... Kiss me..."

_And so she did as he asked of her, knowing full well that this was to be their last, forevermore. _

_Sakura carefully cradled his upper body on her lap, leaning down so that she could press her trembling lips to his in a soft, chaste kiss; his hand wound up behind her head, pulling her closer as he savoured in her warmth—he no longer had any to provide. _

_His tongue brushed against her bottom lip, the pinkette instantly bending to his silent demand as she parted her lips, feeling the slow, probing intrusion of his moist muscle tapping against the inner confines of her cavern; it wasn't hungry and demanding, like they usually were, fuck, it wasn't even possessive. _

_It was simply affectionate. _

die_ for _me_! If anything, now that you've proven to me your point, you have to do something else for me too! You _must_ live for me too! Do you understand, Uchiha Sasuke? You _have_ to live for me! I won't have it any other way!" _

Loving_. _

_A tender feeling that had yet to be expressed fully to her. _

_And would never be. _

_When they no longer had any breath, Sakura reluctantly pulled away, fresh tears gliding down her cheeks as she cupped his face between her hands, brushing his bangs out of his face so that she could fully imprint his features to her brain; she knew that she didn't have long. _

_She couldn't save him. _

_He knew that too. _

_That was probably why he had asked her to kiss him. _

_Her next words weren't really surprising. _

_"I love you, Sasuke-kun... I love you so much it hurts..."_

"Sa...ku...ra... I..."

_"SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE!"_

But his were_._

"I love you_." _

_And with that, the life left him, Sakura's anguished sobs cutting through the air like knives piercing through to ones heart and soul. _

_And with that... a part of her died also._

* * *

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Sakura felt herself convulse at the memory, the very thing that had happened only a few days earlier.

It was funny to think that on that day, she also lost the very thing that she had worked so hard to preserve; her heart, her soul, her very being.

When she looked back on it, they had been oh so different, too much so to be compatible, and as they constantly sought out whatever it was that fruitlessly kept them going, they failed to realise that all they ever wanted was already there before them; just as Sakura had finally grasped that she wanted Sasuke, now and forever, he had been taken away from her, in an almost cruel twist of fate.

_Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
_

His life was the price.

And she had bargained it off as if it were nothing to her.  
_  
_

_You said, you said that you would die for me...  
_

And he did.

He had died for her.

To _protect_ her.

His most precious thing.

His precious person.  
_  
_

_We made plans to grow old...  
Believe me, there was truth in all those stories that I told.  
Lost in a simple game 'cat and mouse';  
Are we the same people as before this came to light?  
_

They were to have been together until death do them part.

And whatever was after that.

Everything that he had ever said to her, the sweet nothings, were all true; he had loved her.

And she had not seen that, the entire time that they played 'cat and mouse', constantly averting the truth of the matter until it was already far too late for salvation.

Far too late for reconciling, for _hope_.

For _love_.

_You said, you said that you would die for me...  
You must live for me too...  
_

He had made the ultimate sacrifice for her.

But that hadn't seemed to have been enough.

Because she wanted him to live for her too.

She wanted _him_.

Nothing else.

But it was already too late.

He was gone, and nothing, _nothing_, would ever change that.

_Nothing_.

Just as Sakura was about to sob her heart out alone, the door to Sasuke's bedroom swung open silently, the person approaching making sure to approach stealthily, in utter silence.

A pair of arms weaved around her waist from behind, and the familiar scent of musk and the aftermath of rain clinging to their flesh.

"K-K-K-Kaka-s-sensei..."

"Hush, I'm here now, everything will be alright."

Kakashi's smooth, suave voice echoed in her ear, comforting yet despairing at the same; this was impacting on him on so many levels it almost _hurt_ Sakura to witness it.

He was trying _so_ hard to maintain his composure, to remain level-headed whilst the people he treasured mourned freely; he _had_ to. He was the only source of solace that could _fully_ understand that pain.

He had lost yet _another_ precious person to him. But he could not afford to shed tears.

Because that would be an admission to let all other feelings of heartache out, and that he would not expose—simply for the fact that he did not wish to unsheathe the full extent of his suffering and emotional turmoil to the ones whom learned from his example.

"I'm here too, Sakura-chan."

Sakura felt more tears leave her eyes as a spiky mop of hair made itself known, Naruto clambering onto the bed to position himself in front of her; her family was here.

With the exception of one.

Who was now dead.

That only made the pain worse to deal with.

But just knowing that both of the boys were with her, their arms around her as she cried her heart out, made her feel slightly appeased.

And because of this, they found it almost _impossible_ not to cry with her.

So that's exactly what they did, never once letting up their grip on the only things that gave them a reason to go on.

Each other.

* * *

He was gone.

Buried.

Permanently out of her sight.

Their game of 'cat and mouse' was over.

And the end result was something that no one had seen coming.

And although it was hard, as long as Sakura held Kakashi's and Naruto's hands, she knew that somehow, someday, everything would be alright.

_'Remember when you said that I couldn't sacrifice myself for someone else? Hn. Well... I just did. I was supposed to die for _you_.'  
'You _must_ live for me too! You _have_ to live for me! I won't have it any other way!'  
_

And indeed he was.

Inside of her.

The promise of another future.

A reason to keep moving forward. Something that Team 7 could cherish together.

The last relic of Uchiha Sasuke's life.

The child that was now growing in her womb.

He was their salvation.

He was the _true_ 'ending' to their constant game of 'cat and mouse'.

_You said, you said that you would die for me..._

* * *

_**A**_u_t_**h**o_r_**'_s_ M**_o_n**_o_**l_o_**g**u**_e_  
**

_

* * *

_

And yet you still live on, in all of their hearts, never to be forgotten.

Because that was the way it was fated—_destined_—to be.

In the end, you made the greatest sacrifice a person could ever give; _surrendering your own life to save your beloved_.

And for that... you will never be forgotten.

Because you were the one who initiated the 'game' to begin with.

Only to see if your feelings were as pure as hers.

Well?

Are you satisfied?

* * *

The soft rays of sunlight that broke through the thick black clouds above and shone down upon the three was the reassurance that he would always be with them, spirit or otherwise.

And amidst it all, they smiled, Sakura raising her face to the sky to indulge in the warmth, only to feel a concentration of heat on her lips.

Tears spilt once more down her cheeks as she realised that Sasuke was there with them, _her_, parting with her with one final kiss.

And it was a kiss that she would cherish for many years to come, until she was one day reunited with him.

Somehow that thought only fuelled her to live, for _both_ of them, and their child.

And live she did.

* * *

**a/n: So, how was that? **

**Kinda depressing, I know, but sorta... I dunno, **_**uplifting**_** at the end? **

**Honestly, I don't know! XD **

**But it shouldn't matter what I think! **

**You guys are the critiques, so please drop in a review, alright? :D **

**And yes, this will be a collection of random stories, so don't go and assume that they'll **_**all**_** be sappy and, well, sad! **

**There should be a mix of humour etc later on, so look out for that!  
****  
Well, until next time then!  
**

**Ja! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva-***


	2. Sex in The Workplace

**a/n: Nyaaaah, we are now onto the next drabble chapter! And it has LEMON CONTENT, as well as plenty limey references! ^.-  
Please enjoy! :D**

**a/n#2: You all have my apologies for last chapter! I KNOW that everything was messed up, believe me, and I spent four hours trying to fix it, but the best I could do was rearrange the order of the sentences; the italics at the end weren't supposed to be there, but they wouldn't go away! X{  
FF(dot)net is being a bitch for me to work right now, but I promise I'll do my best to fix the errors! :D**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

* * *

_***-Drabble .002-*  
**S_u_**m**m_a_r_**y**_: Haruno Sakura works as a tele-operator for Uchiha Corporation. Without realising, she answers the phone and finds herself speaking with her boss. And soon finds herself having sex in the most unlikely of places... and positions._**  
C**a_t_**e**_g_o_**r**_i_e_**s**; Romance, Suspense, Slight references to humour, Smut  
_**  
R**_a_t_**i**n_g_; M

* * *

_**'S**_e_x _**i**n_ T**h**_e_** W**o_r**k**_p_l_**a**_c_e_

* * *

"This is Haruno Sakura. How may I help you today?"

The pink haired woman stated cheerfully, her emerald orbs glistening in the fluorescent light-bulbs of the office as she gazed at the clutter on her desk, her hands shuffling the stack of completed filing papers and moving them to the end of her oak-wood desk before she averted her attention back to the person on the end of the line; she carefully adjusted her headset, making sure that she could hear the caller properly, before idly tapping her fingers against the solid material that was her personal desk.

There was a pregnant pause on the other end of the line, before a gravelly, terse voice intoned on the other end, distinctly male in all forms.

"This is Nisao Tanazaki of the local police department. I need to hack into certain files of the social networking sites that have been the lead cause of our recent rise in teenage rapes and murders over Japan's province. I am sure that someone of your stature could gather and compile that information within the next few minutes, correct?"

What a rude, impulsive man!

Not only had he asked of her something _illegal_ (but something that sometimes had to be done in order to help save lives), but he had even had the gumption to use a means of cheap flattery to do so!

That, and even giving her a fixed amount of time to do it!

"I apologise, sir, but I cannot release that information to anyone but the higher authorities. If you were to have your superiors call, I'm sure that—"

"I do not have the time to waste sitting here waiting on my boss's stamp of approval! There are _murders_ happening as we speak, and yet you have the time to question my motives? What kind of a person could simply ignore the suffering of others?"

Oho, he had fucking done it now.

"Sir, I _do_ understand the impact of this situation, but I have _no_ authority myself unless it has been supported by that of someone with the power to order me to do so! So please, do not pin me for someone who does not care for the lives of innocent people!"

Sakura gritted out through clenched teeth, her nails biting into the flesh of her forearm as she resisted the urge to become blatantly rude and offensive, much to her disdain—she couldn't afford to lose another job, especially one that paid so well.

But god did she want to give this man a piece of her mind!

After several more moments of tense silence, Nisao growled angrily, obviously displeased with the manner in which she had spoken to him.

"It seems that Uchiha Corporation has hired incompetent fools for this job."

Fuck the rules, she was gonna give it to him!

"Now listen here buddy! I am _not_ the 'incompetent fool' in this picture! If anything, it's _you_! How fucking dare you call here, without even offering the slightest bit of respect for the workers that dedicate all of their free time to making the lives of others easier, and go around insulting us as if we aren't human beings too! And I truly am fucking sorry that I can't do anything about the files that you need, but as I have already mentioned on various intervals, _I have no authority to do so_! If that doesn't satisfy you, then I'm not sure what else I can do! Until you get authorisation to ask such things of me, and when you actually learn some manners in etiquette, I _may_ just consider to help you then! So until then; good day Tanazaki-san!"

And with that, the rosette slammed her fist down on the 'disconnect call' button on the receiver, before slumping in her chair and letting out an exasperated sigh; what a day this was going to be.

* * *

"How the fuck did you manage to alienate the _entire_ police force with a single phone call, Haruno?"

Tsunade, her boss and mentor, hollered angrily, taking down a swig of concealed sake (Sakura knew her shishou's habits at this point) from the inside of her pristine silver flask, her honey orbs hazy with the induced alcohol that was floating throughout her system; the pinkette knew that she may have been drinking, but only had a buzz at this point—it took a lot more than a single flask of sake before she became heavily inebriated.

But the fact that she even had it out, in the middle of the day, _at work_, wasn't a good sign.

It meant that she was going to fire somebody.

All of a sudden, Sakura found herself wishing that she was curled up beneath the sanctuary of her desk.

Ah, yes, did she love her desk.

So very much it almost hurt.

_Almost_.

"Honestly, Sakura, how many times do you have to insult our customers to the point of where they file _complaints_ about worker abuse and forward them to me—_me_— to sign, stamp, and _then_ send them up to the big boss for _him_ to sign, stand and overview? Seriously, I've lost count of all the times where I had to cover up for your mistakes, so that you wouldn't lose another job. I can't have my niece unemployed, after all."

God did Sakura love this woman known as her aunty.

So, so much.

More than her desk.

Which was climbing to an all new level altogether.

Ferserious.

"And I can never thank you enough, aunty! But he really had it coming this time!"

"That's what you said every other time!"

Sakura made a sheepish face at Tsunade, a faint flush of pink dusting her cheeks as the busty-for-her-age older woman contemplated heavily.

"The severity of this incident, Sakura, is something that I simply can't ignore and push to the side! Unfortunately, I have already let _my_ boss know what has happened, and so now he has to work his ass off just to fix your mistake! I just hope he doesn't snap and come down to collect you, because if he does, then I have no authority to step in. And if it does happen, you'll live to regret the day you ever messed around with his employers."

The blonde deadpanned bluntly, her eyes withdrawn as she thought long and hard about how she could prevent her 'boss' from eating her niece alive; damn their family and their genes!

Just looking at Sakura... if she didn't appeal to _that man's_ tastes, then Tsunade might just check into a loony bin.

Curves in all the right places, wide hips, a plentiful bust, exotic hair and eyes, fair skin; Sakura fit perfectly into the category of women he would bed in an instant.

May the gods be with her.

Fuck it all!

Sighing, Tsunade rubbed her tired face with her spare hand, wondering what was to become of her precious niece.

She'd be damned if he ever lay a finger on her!

"Aunty, I have to go, it's the end of my lunch break."

Tsunade nodded exasperatedly before shooing her out of the door, but not without gazing at her petite profile as she shuffled out of the doorway.

Fuck.

She had a nice ass too.

She was sure to be in some major shit.

"Fuck it all!"

* * *

"Uuurraaghh! Aaaaahnnn! _Harder_!"

The platinum blonde screamed loudly, her gasps and moans echoing in the sound proof office; it was a good thing that he had had it designed like this.

Then again, he _had_ already planned it out beforehand, for the inevitable situation such as the one he was currently in the middle of.

Or rather, _inside_ of.

The raven haired man grunted soundlessly, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he felt her passage tighten around his member, her grip tightening on his biceps as she felt her walls flutter lightly, before once again pulling to complete tautness, her end nearing.

His thrusts became more sporadic, rough and wild, as he tried to complete this act before his next shift of work began; he had a meeting in exactly ten minutes, and if he didn't finish up soon...

Of course, the thread snapped conveniently as he hit her sweet spot, her clit overflowing with hot liquid as she came, screaming loudly; with a final jam to her twitching, warm, wet pussy, the raven haired man climaxed, spilling his own milky fluid into the rubber that encased his length.

Grunting once more, although slightly more audible than before, the man pulled out of the recovering secretary, removing the used condom before disposing of it accordingly, zipping up his pants and straightening his askew clothing.

The blonde ditz followed tout suite, cleaning herself up so that she looked like the appropriate intern for the 'big boss' of Uchiha Corporation, reapplying her smeared make-up before turning to face the now smug raven haired man.

"Is that all you need me for, Uchiha-_sama_?"

The obviously fake beauty intoned demurely, her own smile matching his own expression of satisfaction.

With a curt nod, he responded deftly, with much promise lurking in there depths.

"That will be all _for now_, Yamanaka-san. See to it that all of my paperwork is forwarded to the other heads of faculty, and that you do so promptly back in your department."

Sauntering forward with a suggestive sway in her hips, the blonde stopped affront him, her doe-blue eyes glistening up at him as she stood on her toes (amidst the six inch heels) to press her lips against the shell of his ear.

"With pleasure, Sasuke-sama."

Smiling devilishly, she stole a quick kiss before strutting confidently out of his office, winking at him as she let the door slide to a close.

Sasuke smirked, closing his eyes briefly, before properly adjusting his tie and sweeping his briefcase from its position on the floor (that naughty minx had had the guts to do several _wicked_ things that shan't be mentioned _with_ that certain case), making his way to the very same door that had shielded the rest of the world from his 'activities'.

* * *

Sakura gnawed anxiously at her nails as she answered yet another phone call, the exception this time being that she had to answer via the _actual_ telephone; someone had had enough stupidity behind their lack of brains to begin with to have actually taken _her_ headset and _hidden_ it from her.

Fuck.

And they were expensive.

Especially these ones.

They were flashy.

And were sold and manufactured nowhere else in the world.

Which meant she had to cough up the dough to pay for its alleged 'misplacement'.

She would be broke for the rest of her life trying to work off that debt.

Pensioners pay for her, from the looks of things.

Fuck her life all to hell.

Whilst she moped internally, Sakura still managed to be painfully bright and cheery to the person on the other end of the line; hopefully they wouldn't ruin her life by making her angry.

'Cause if they did, she was more than truly well and truly fully fucked.

Ferserious.

Shit.

She had to stay cool.

No need to get pissed.

Except perhaps if she lost her job.

_Then_ she would go out with her aunty, get drunk, and go home with some random guy and get herself laid.

Seriously.

Who was a virgin at her age—and in _her_ day and age—anymore?

Those who _actually_ had standards perhaps.

Or maybe it was because she was a prude about her chastity.

Like she was always being told.

By her supposed friends.

As well as her archenemies, the resident sluts of the building.

Oh hey, lookie who's headed her way.

Yamanaka Ino, wearing the usual superior expression that just said she had gotten another good lay.

_'Well fuck me sideways. And in whatever other position is physically possible. Hey, maybe I should go and ask the slut for some much needed 'advice'?'_

Sakura debated internally, and for even the briefest of seconds was she tempted to _actually_ go over and do as she had randomly suggested.

Heck, it could be entertaining.

And seeing as her call was over (thankfully without anyone losing their tempers and or job), she could simply just make her way over to Ino's desk.

It would be fun.

As long as the mobs of horny male interns didn't crush her whilst swarming over to their 'queen bee'.

'Queen of Blowjobs' sounded better to Sakura.

The pinkette chortled quietly to herself.

_'Fuck. Ino saw. Now she's walking over. _Yay_. I feel _especially_ sarcastic today. Would anyone like to join me? Hmm? Didn't think so.'_

"Forehead."  
_**  
'Damn that fake barbie doll! My breasts are fucking bigger than yours, bi-a-tch! HA, you're even wearing a push-up bra! SLUUUUUTTT! Red alert, red alert! Ino has no boobs! And she must have contracted all of the STD's known to man by now!'**_

Inner Sakura roared with laughter as she gave her usual daily monologue, outer Sakura _almost_ bursting with contained laughter as her split-personality shared with her a mental image of Ino without all the lipo suction, cosmetic surgery, Botox and make-up; let's just leave it at that.

"Pig."

Was all Sakura said, turning her attention back to her computer's monitor.

As she began to type up her next draft (she was a 'novelist' in the works, so to speak, and since she had completed all of her other assignments, she figured she would spend her free time on something productive; and no, riling up Ino was _not_ productive... it was simply a hobby...one that she loved... eheh!), she heard Ino growl angrily, before she literally shoved Sakura out of the way, so that she could read what was being written.

Convenient, is it not, that the rosette was somewhere in the middle of typing up her steamy sex scene?

Ha, now Ino had another reason to become flustered and horny all over again.

"This is pretty good, considering the fact that you're a virgin with no experience on the matter at hand. And it would have been convincing too, had you not been so obviously _flustered_ when you typed in the 'clarifications' of how someone knew this or that. Hon, lemme give you some advice; we _don't_ know it, we just _do it_. Keep that in mind when you finally decide to 'lose it'."

And with that, the platinum 'Barbie' left her station, hips swaying as she flirted with the closest guy possible.

Maybe all of them.

She didn't know.

Deciding to be smart (Sakura was totally smarticle... unlike a certain blowjob-giver that shan't be named), Sakura raised her voice so that only the immediate co-workers and Ino could hear what she was about to say... right about... now.

"It makes me wonder how long it would take to find _your_ virginity again. I mean, you've probably fucked your way through to China by now. Or perhaps even Russia. Whichever has the higher population of walking penises."

Insert awkward silence here.

Cricket chirps.

Clock ticking.

Ino exploded.

Like, literally.

_She blew up_.

Into millions of tiny pieces.

Inner Sakura was cheering.

Everyone laughed.

Life couldn't have been any better.

Except that was her imagination talking.

But she _did_ blow up.

In the metaphorical sense.

Like, you know, when someone gets all pissed off and angry?

Yeah, that sort of explosion.

Why oh why couldn't she have just spontaneously combusted?

"You fucking bitch! How _dare_ you say something like that to me, your _superior_?"

"The only thing you are 'superior' to me in is at being a sex-obsessed whore."

Sakura stated bluntly, her emerald orbs hinting at a glint of something more violent.

She, the royal walking prostitute, dared call herself 'superior'?

Ha, like fuck she was going to get away with it.

"Besides, I am positive that the majority of the people in this room would know from personal experience."

A nasty jab at the men's egos; what now, bitches?

Ino coloured with embarrassment, but before she could say anything to further destroy her reputation—whatever scraps of it she had to begin with—a sultry, suave voice intervened, thorough amusement dripping off of every delicious syllable he uttered.

"Never in my days would I have imagined someone as shy and conservative as you, Haruno, would be able to singlehandedly pull off insulting a fellow employee, liked or otherwise."

Sakura jumped in surprise, her eyes widening several notches, before she spun on her heel (since she had already been kicked out of her chair by Ino-bitch), only to see the most handsome—_hewasfuckinggorgeeeeoous!_—man in her entire twenty-one years of life standing in the open corridor to her right.

Spiked up raven locks, long bangs framing his aristocratic features, pale, smooth—_creaaaammmy_—ivory skin, a solid, ripped (from what she could tell) body, and what's more, ebony irises that consumed the entire eye, darker than charcoal, steelier than onyx and obsidian; in laymen's terms, he was beyond perfection's reasoning.

And gawd, the way he was staring at her... it was like he _wanted_ her to melt into a lusty puddle of gloop on the tiles of the floor.

_His_ floor.

At his smexilicious feet.

And she was quite happy to do so.

Because her knees were starting to go weak under his powerful, commanding gaze.

She was starting to feel slightly trigger-happy.

Just don't ask why; she didn't know either.

Perhaps he wanted her to kill the transportable STD vendor?

Who knew?

Okay, slightly awkward.

No one's talking.

It's utterly silent.

Dude.

It was freaking her out.

"Haruno, come with me. We have _matters_ to discuss. Everyone, back to work."

And with that, everyone was doing what they were supposed to be, as if nothing had just happened.

Ino looked on in utter disbelief, and somehow that made Sakura happy.

So this was the guy that she had been so desperate to fuck (little did she realise what had just unfolded earlier in the day).

Well too bad, sunshine, 'cause now it was Sakura who had to... wait a second... how could this guy be ordering her around, as well as everyone else?

Who _was_ he?

As they stepped through a massive pair of what appeared to be heavy oak-wood doors, Sakura began to become increasingly nervous.

Why was she here, with this man?

"Excuse me, but if I have the right to ask, who the fuck are you?"

_Big_ mistake, Sakura love.

_Big mistake_.

"Hn? Me? Well, I'm the higher up of your higher ups, if I do recall correctly. In translation, I'm the 'big boss' of this company, Uchiha Sasuke."

Fuck.

Me.

"Aa..h?"

_**'Ah-HA, fuck, you've done it now bitch! Whatcha gonna do to get outta this one?'**_

_'Fuck off, Inner! Not right now!'_

"Haruno? You seem a little... _pale_."

Sasuke mocked smugly, resting his weight against his—_ginormous_— desk as he folded his arms in front of his chest, a single eyebrow raised as he assessed her reaction.

Did she really think he would fire her over something as menial as that? No. Besides, he had actual business to tend to, with her present of course.

"Er, sorry Uchiha-sama! I didn't mean to be rude! It's just that—!"

"Enough of your inane banter. We have something important to discuss. Now would be a good time, Haruno, so _move it_."

With that said, Sasuke sunk into his cushy chair, melting into its softness as he gestured to the one opposite him.

"Well?"

_**'What an asshole! Why are all the hot guys total jerks?'**_

"Who knows..."

Sakura muttered under her breath, alerting Sasuke's attention.

So she talked to herself now...?

"I don't have all day, Haruno."

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

The rosette grumbled sulkily as she sunk into the chair he had offered, so tempted to moan (yes, _moan_) at the utter comfort it brought.

Which was an unusual occurrence.

Which translated to _never_.

Except if she was eating her favourite double chocolate fudge and strawberry ice-cream.

Her mouth began to water.

And no, she was never a supporter of masturbation.

Except for that _one_ time back in high school when she was particularly hot at the sight of her guy friend—total jackass but undeniably gorgeous—wearing nothing bit ripped and frayed jeans.

Oh mah gawd, that _bod_...

It wasn't a wonder she had touched herself in such a crude manner.

'Cause he wouldn't even look at her _twice_ back then.

Ha, not even the _first_ time!

Maybe it was her forehead, as usual...?

"Haruno, are you even _listening_ to me?"

Sakura snapped back into her body from her daze just in time to see the same godlike creature before her as had been so prior to her reverie.

"Uh, sorry, I'm not with it today."

"I can see that."

Why that nasty son of a bitch!

How dare he speak to her in such a blandly disinterested tone of voice?

She would show him a thing or two—

"Why do I even bother _trying_ to explain your own mistakes to you if you won't even be as kind as to pay attention to me when I'm speaking?"

Sasuke grunted apathetically, his annoyance starting to buzz behind his eyes.

It had been a long while since he had found someone who had brought him this far into the 'human spectrum of emotion', and so far he was not liking it.

She simply... pissed him off.

For no apparent reason.

Aside from the fact that although she was extremely intelligent (he had gone over her records in his earlier meeting about her and her most recent 'exploit') and quite the looker—in the exotic sense—he didn't like her one bit.

She annoyed him, ignored him, spaced off when he was talking (a first for a _woman_), and was blatantly rude at times.

And somehow he was finding it very appealing.

Attractive even.

He'd even go as far as to say that she was making him a little _hotter_ than he should be.

See?

He was being generous with the way he used her as an example.

Why couldn't she _at least_ pay him the _same_ respects by having common courtesy _and listen to him when he spoke to her_?

When it seemed that he _finally_ (thank the fucking gods!) had her attention, he continued with his speech.

"Frankly, after you destroyed my connection with _my own_ police force," Yes, he had a police force, the rich bitch, "I had at first considered laying you off. But I decided to check you out personally, to see if you upheld Uchiha Corporation's reputation, or at least a partial aspect of it, so I called posing as a customer. It seems that I can't fire you after all, as you are indeed an invaluable asset to my company, mediator or otherwise."

Oh, alrighty then... waaaaaiiit a second.

He.

_Called_?

Sakura had an immediate flashback to the caller that had been online just before she had confronted Ino and earned the respect of many.

Maybe.

He had wanted something to do with a list of all the places that ran executive events for upcoming, awe-inspired authors that were to sell their works off to publishers to see if they were interested in their plotlines and stories in general.

Frankly Sakura was interested too.

Hey, she could probably check out some of these places as well, in her free time!

Coolios.

So that caller had been... her boss's (Tsunade) boss's (Shikamaru) boss's (Kakashi) boss (Ahem, Sasuke-_sama_)?

Oh dear lord.

Sakura fidgeted.

Out of bad habit.

Oh fuck everything and screw over the planet!

Wait, didn't he say that she _wasn't_ fired?

"Sir, why is it exactly that I'm, er, _not_... fired..?"

The pinkette mumbled meekly, her emerald pearls gazing intently at her hands.

"Because you upheld our reputation. You were polite without being overly cheerful, you were concise and to the point, and you handed out the appropriate information. Put simply, you were helpful. That is what we need here. So you will not be let go."

Sakura let out a breath she hadn't been aware she had been holding.

Only to tense up when he chuckled, _darkly_.

Keyword there being 'darkly'.

"But of course, you have to be _punished_ appropriately. So from now on, you'll be promoted up to my personal secretary, where you will cater to _everything_ that I need. There will also be a substantial pay-rise, but it will be cut if you can't live up to my expectations. You shall receive a twenty percent salary rate plus however many hours you overwork into, but that can be cut all depending again on how much effort and care is put into your 'assignments'."

Did Sakura just hear an innuendo in that little speech of his?

Or _many_?

Or perhaps she was just imagining it all?

She'd like to think so (Inner Sakura: _**'Like fuck you do! You **_**so**_** want it, bitch!'**_).

"Urm, I don't quite see how this is a _punishment_, Uchiha-sama. It seems more like... well, a promotion, as you said."

He chuckled again.

_Darkly_.

Fuck.

"Hmph, at _that_ shall be your downfall. Trust me, you have _never_ worked under someone like _me_, and I warn you now, breaking under the pressure of _my_ authority is _highly_ plausible. You are dismissed for now. Pack your things up and bring them to the office space outside. You start as soon as you're ready."

And with that, Sasuke returned his attention to the computer—a _very_ flashy, expensive looking computer—typing whatever it was that he had left off on as if she was no longer there.

Hmm, the possibilities...

Bowing politely, Sakura exited the room, unaware that a pair of eyes were glued on her herm-backside-herm as she unknowingly swayed her hips from side to side.

Her curvy, curvy hips.

Wide curvy hips.

Deliciously yummy hips.

God, now he was getting a hard on.

Fuck.

But oh the possibilities of making her dress to his will...

Anyone for French maids, or was that too much?

Perhaps a bunny suit?

All in favour for the naughty pole-dancer say 'aye'.

Nah, the schoolgirl skirt was the hottest.

Most definitely.

* * *

Sakura set her belongings down on the new—_massive_—desk she was to inhabit, arranging them carefully until they were ordained perfect.

Sighing, she looked at her new surroundings.

She was utterly alone.

And no longer did she answer public calls as she should have been.

Now she only took the ones that arranged meetings and venues et cetera for her new boss.

God did she miss her aunty already.

That, or she took calls from him, when he was only one room away.

What was so hard about getting up and coming out for himself?

Was he really that lazy, or just flaunting his crazy but obsolete power in her face?

Fuck him then!

Her phone buzzed.

How the ducking (she was avoiding the swearing part, now that she was closer to her too-sexy-for-his-own-pants-I mean-own-good boss) heel (no longer a sinner, are we?) did he know she was already unpacked?

Was it that crazy boss-secretary telepathy mojo that people kept talking about?

_'Bzzz, bzzz!'_

"Huh? What the...? A bee?"

Sakura's eyes snapped up.

There was... a fucking... _camera_... in the corner of the room.

He was fucking _spying_ on her!

The fucking asshole (she has now disregarded the whole 'swearing' pact)!

Sticking her tongue out childishly at the imposing cam-corder, Sakura picked up the still ringing phone, her facial expression sour even as she spoke sweetly.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"Kindly stick your tongue back in your mouth, or I'll see to it personally that it goes into mine."

Was all Sasuke said before he hung up, her pager going off just as she went to sit in her _own_ cushy new chair.

Asshole planned it!

Grunting in annoyance, Sakura sauntered casually over to his office door, noting that there weren't any cameras there (not any that were visible to her, anyway), before straightening out and knocking softly.

The next few hours were utter torture for the disgruntled pinkette.

* * *

_**T**_h_r_**e**e_ m**o**n_t**h**_s_ l_**a**__t_e**r**...

_

* * *

_

Even after all the time that had passed, Sakura _still_ wasn't used to Sasuke's brutal working regime.

Sometimes they would sit together, in his office—_nothing dirty, I promise!_—sorting through all of the paperwork he couldn't finish during the day, and that alone took them well into the wee hours of the morning.

Sixteen to twenty hours every day.

Sometimes longer.

When the rosette had asked Sasuke about it naively after she had only just started, he said that that was nothing compared to some of the harsher loads he usually had.

But he had been doing it alone then.

He wasn't anymore.

And somehow, quietly, he was glad for it, whether it be the fact that he didn't have to work for over fifty hours straight without any breaks in between just to complete the already overdue paperwork, or for the source of company.

Funny.

He'd never craved for it as much as he did since he met her.

And it was the same in saying that Sakura had never thought that this man was as witty and clever when it came to anything she tried to outsmart him in as he was.

He was smarticle, that was a given.

More so than her.

He posed as both a great source of knowledge and intellect, as well as intense competition.

They both made sure to keep on top of every day matters and information, testing each other's limits like no one else could.

Or at least, for the very few that actually had the brains to converse with them on an intellectual level.

So that was probably what led them to that one fateful night in the office, where it was far too dangerous to leave whilst with the thunderstorm that was raging outside of the building still leaving its accursed imprint on everything and anything.

They had finished the work long ago.

And worst of all?

There was no power.

It was pitch black, and Sakura was starting to panic.

She had never liked lightning and storms, let alone darkness.

It was a perpetual, constant fear of hers that she simply couldn't shake.

Sasuke was sitting in his usual stance, behind his desk with his elbows placed gingerly on the wooden surface, hands clasped together under his smooth chin as he watched Sakura pace the expanse of the room almost frantically.

"Sasuke, this storm is never going to let up! And we need electricity in order to use those damned elevators! Why couldn't you have had a stairwell put in too?"

"Sakura, panicking won't necessarily make this situation any better. All we can do is sit and bide our time until the storm lets up. So for now, just relax and get comfortable."

Sasuke stated nonchalantly, his onyx orbs withdrawn as he gazed stolidly at her.

Sakura did as she was told, albeit reluctantly.

As the minutes ticked by, she began to fidget.

She was nervous, Sasuke observed.

After all the time they had spent together, he had grown to become aware of her simplest movements, actions, from bashful right down to pissed off.

He always avoided her at that time, as he seemingly made it worse for some unknown reason.

Hmm, he'd have to investigate on that matter later...

A particular crackle of thunder pealed a terrified shriek from Sakura's throat, her eyes clenched shut in an attempt to drown out the noise.

It was a futile defence.

"Sakura, come here."

Peeking through a hooded eyelid, Sakura squinted carefully at the stoic Uchiha, whom held his arms out at his sides so that she could make herself comfortable on his lap.

_His lap_.

No.

Fereakin'.

Way.

It was only until recently that Sakura had realised that she had developed the _tiniest_ of crushes on her boss, but it was nothing major.

She thought it wasn't anyways.

For the time being, that was.

The pinkette resisted the urge to jump into his awaiting arms in a tenacious act of rebellious defiance (the only time she could do so without being severely reprimanded for it with more chores), but that all changed instantly when another terrifying bolt of electricity tore through the blackened sky, the rosette literally doing the former and clambering over his desk and straight into his lap, landing on him with enough force to emit a strangled grunt.

"Whoops! Sorry!"

Sakura mumbled apologetically, her face flushing with colour as she clung to his shirt, quietly inhaling his scent even whilst her breath was laboured and thick.

God he smelt good.

Something vaguely spicy yet sweet, tangy on her tongue (no, she hadn't licked him... as much as she wanted to) yet fresh, like the falling rain outside.

She couldn't pin it down, but it was for a fact, amazing.

She loved it.

And wanted to thank whoever it was that invented it to have such a godly being wear it as their own.

It was sexy.

And gawd was it turning her on, unusually enough.

She hadn't felt like this since she saw Sai's body when she was fifteen (the time of her 'play with herself' phase).

And she was sure that Sasuke had a much nicer body then he had.

Or ever would have.

Period.

* * *

The close proximity was killing him.

He couldn't take much more of it, of _her_.

Her soft, panicked breaths (he had _other ways_ to put that reflex to use) against the hollow of his neck, her soft, curvy, _sexy_ body pressed against his as she innocently enough—oh lord was he so close to the seventh heaven it wasn't funny—straddling his hips, her sweet scent tickling his senses, her fucking _voice_.

He wanted _all_ of it.

And he wanted it _now_.

* * *

The power flickered on.

Sakura inwardly screamed curses at the person that had devised that evil scheme to separate her from both Sasuke's body, and losing her virginity (when the fuck had she planned to lose it to her _boss_?), whilst her outer self simply sighed with mixed emotions; relief, slight disappointment, reluctance...

Smiling at the raven haired Uchiha (who was unnervingly quiet all of a sudden), Sakura carefully pried herself off of his lap, turning to leave, when all of a sudden she found herself pressed against the head of his smooth desk, her hip jarred sideways against it and his body, which was now pressed alarmingly close to her ass.

_'H-Huh? What's he doing...?'_

_**'Fuck yeah! We are **_**so**_** gonna get **_**laid**_** by the guy you **_**like**_**! Come on, suck it bitches! Shannaro!'**_

Sakura's inner self commented enthusiastically, her zest not appreciated in the least by the uneasy rosette.

Something wasn't right here.

"U-Uchiha-sama?"

"Don't..."

He moved in even closer, despite Sakura's protests (and her Inner's cheering), until he was flush with her backside, his mouth leaving heated trails of hot air against the inner flesh of Sakura's neck and ear, the junction in between, as he whispered quite huskily into the shell of her ear.

"Call me that."

For every word he uttered after that, he pressed a soft, possessive kiss to the more sensitive regions of her throat, nipping at her earlobe playfully before continuing his way down the junction between her neck and shoulder, his tongue trailing along the heated skin before he sucked gently.

Sakura was so red at this point that she was ready to faint, despite her Inner's outraged cries to remain conscious.

Well fuck me silly, _she_ wasn't the one enduring the delicious probing, by the guy she sorta liked no less!

"Mmmm... st...o...o...p... Pl...e...a..a...se..."

"No."

Was all Sasuke said in reply, before he slid the loose fabric of her comfortable singlet (not the most appropriate outfit to wear, especially since she was wearing a skirt with no shorts underneath; she should have kept her jacket on!) strap down her now exposed shoulder, along with her bra strap, nibbling on the flesh before biting experimentally, Sakura tensing and whimpering a little at the pain.

Of course, when he sucked away the blood he had drawn, Sakura could no longer distinguish what days, seconds or years meant to her anymore.

And against her better will and protestations to the contrary, she found herself moaning and mewling under his powerful grip.

It seemed that he didn't just hold power in the political sense.

It was also very literal.

Her back arched into his stomach, a hard, solid bulge pressing into her mid-back section as she felt one of Sasuke's larger hands slip down only to lift the material of her top from the hem, the cold appendage raising the hairs on Sakura's stomach as it trailed upwards toward her breasts.

May the lord help her now.

She squirmed slightly in process, only to whimper once more when she felt a sharp, painful pressure on her neck; he had bitten her again.

"E...hah...nough...mmmnngh!"

Sakura choked out through moans, her breath coming out as a winded gasp as she felt his hand slip under her bra to cup one of her full, bare breasts, squeezing lightly on the soft mound as she emitted noises that were foreign and freaky to her.

Sure, she had moaned a _little_ when she had touched herself—_once_... okay, maybe a _few_ more times since she met Sasuke... the wet dreams never left her completely since she was with him every day, alright?—but those noises were nothing compared to the ones that she was making then and there.

And frankly, she was slightly repulsed by herself. Especially since this was happening in his office of all places.

How romantic.

_Not_.

But all thoughts were blown out the window when Sasuke suddenly spun her around, pressing her ass against the contours of the desk as he placed a hungry kiss to the corner of her mouth, his onyx orbs never leaving hers for a moment.

Sakura's cheeks were so red that she resembled a tomato.

And that made Sasuke hungry.

In the aroused, horny sense.

God did he want to take her on the desk...

Without any warning, the Uchiha made a grab for her thighs, raising her off of the floor effortlessly with one hand whilst the other cleared the desk of any impediments, the items landing in a cluttered mess on the floor before he settled her on her rear, partially exposing her bra by tearing her singlet down over the semi-large mounds (she was a proud D-cup), allowing it to settle there as her chest bounced with surprise, one of her breasts slipping free of the confines of the lacy contraption so that a perky, pink bud was exposed, the lighter ring around it flushed with blood, a sign of her arousal, if anything.

Although the pert nipple said it all.

Sakura went all shades of pink, red and purple as she tried to cover herself up, but Sasuke wouldn't have it; he caught both of her wrists within the snare of his right hand, raising them above her head as he watched the full mound rise with her arms, the other one halfway out as well, the sight of a second, erect peak enough for the Uchiha to crane down and attack the exposed flesh, his tongue flicking over the nub to bring it to full hardness.

From there, he proceeded in taking it into his mouth, his wet muscle tracing the sensitive nipple as his teeth occasionally nipped at the throbbing peak, gasps and moans leaving Sakura's lips as she felt that familiar heat bubbling in her pussy.

This was not good.

Sasuke's spare hand flitted to where her neglected breast lay, sore and anticipant for his touch, whether Sakura wanted to admit it or not, and he began his work of massaging it gingerly, making sure not to be rough or hurt her.

He understood this from past experiences with the opposite sex, especially how tender the soft mound was to begin with, so he made sure to squeeze gently and rub at gradual intervals, fondling the organ as if it were something expensive and precious.

Moist heat had gathered in her underwear, and Sakura was vaguely aware that she was getting wet.

Over this.

It wasn't even intense foreplay.

But everything she had ever dreamed couldn't have possibly compared nor be measured next to this.

This was _real_, and was _not_ a dream, nor a cruel fantasy that her mind –coughinnercough- had conjured.

This was actually happening.

And fuck was she terrified.

Sasuke's hand once again trailed down whilst his mouth preoccupied itself with the other mound, only this time it was going dangerously low for Sakura's liking, too much in fact.

"Nnnnggghh, _Sasuke_-sama, _please_, stop this! It isn't—"

Sakura was cut off by a light pressure on her lips.

And it was _not_ his hand, because she could _still_ feel it crawling down to her sex.

No.

It was his _mouth_.

He was kissing her.

_Kissing_.

As in, the French form of greeting, _except on the lips_.

He was fereakin' _kissing her_.

Uchiha Sasuke.

_Multi-billionaire_.

Kissing _her_.

Haruno Sakura.

_Pauper/wannabe novelist/doctor in training_.

Yes, she wanted to be a doctor.

How do you think she knew so much about sexual positions and such?

And no, she did _not_ watch hentai; that was just _sick_.

Anywhoodle!

"Mmmmggghh! Sto—aahhmm!"

Sakura felt her mouth become full as the same tongue that had only moments ago been suckling on her breasts slipped into her small cavern through her parted lips.

Okay, so now he was fucking _frenching_ her.

Best.

Day.

_Ever_.

Of all time.

It was sort of like that episode of the Simpsons' where Homer did his impression of 'The Phantom' from The Phantom of the Opera.

_'I am the gayest super-villain ever! Of all time!'_

Yeah... ponage... except that was completely off topic.

The point was, she loved that episode, and it was simply applying to her current disposition.

Wait... she did have a position though...

Whatever, his hand was getting lower, and his tongue was fucking hers.

Wow.

She never saw _this_ one coming.

"Mmmmggghhnnn!"

The pinkette squirmed slightly as she felt his hand slide straight beneath the waistband of her skirt, lifting the elastic of her panties so that his appendage could slip in to meet her heated core.

And thoroughly soaked underwear.

God was she so embarrassed right now.

Sasuke smirked into their kiss, his remaining hand tweaking her nipples before cupping the back of her head, Sakura lolling into his grip like a ragdoll.

She felt pathetic at that moment.

But that was all instantly washed away with the rain outside as she felt his fingertips brush gently against her swelling aperture, moist fluids discharging from her pussy prematurely.

She felt herself twitching 'down there', and she was sure that her 'boss' had already noticed.

And indeed he had.

Pulling away from her mouth, Sasuke trailed kisses to the base of her neck, nipping on her collarbone, before rising once again to meet the shell of her ear.

"You're so _wet_."

She could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

"You're practically _overflowing_."

"Sh-Shut u-u-uh-up!"

Sakura moaned throatily, finding it hard to create coherent sentences whilst her mind was a pile of lust-crazed mush.

And somehow Sasuke had the gumption to be amused.

The bastard.

"Hmm... I don't think so. I'd rather hear you fight back before I have the pleasure of changing your mind when I fill you to the hilt."

Sakura flushed.

Did he honestly think that she was going to simply give it up to him?

As much as she wanted to.

Really.

She didn't think she could take much more of the torture.

The lights flickered off again, signalling the power-out that was fated to have happened.

And if Sakura had left as she had planned, then this never would have happened.

And somehow, she found herself glad that he had stopped her.

As crazy as it sounded.

But then again, what was crazy about fucking your hot, utterly _sexy_ young boss, who coincidentally happened to be only four years older than you?

Exactly her point.

"Do you want this?"

To add to the effect of his question, Sasuke probed at her entrance, pushing his centre finger's tip into her base, his thumb already busy at work on her distended vulva, rubbing, flicking and pinching it between his forefinger and fore-mentioned thumb.

Sakura's hips jerked in surprise, bucking upwards without her consent so that the slim appendage sunk in a little deeper.

It was then that they both knew.

He had won.

Sakura became submissive and docile as he probed a little more, prolonging her suffering before swiftly ending it, plunging the long finger into her heated, slick core until it was met with resistance.

Her walls had instinctively clamped around his thin appendage, fluttering cautiously around it until it became slightly more lax than before.

With that out of the way, Sasuke's finger naturally sunk further into her scorching depths, digging as deeply as it could before he found what he was looking for.

Sakura felt herself caught between moaning and gasping as the Uchiha touched a nerve that set off the various others that were interconnected inside of her, the intricate network set off like a chain reaction.

The sensation was powerful enough for her hand to fly up and clutch his upper bicep, her eyes clouded and fogged with lust as he slowly twitched and curled the finger inside the very depths of the organ he was touching, slowly kneading the inner walls as another of his fingers pushed its way in.

He could fit no more, she was amazingly tight.

And that was what excited him the most.

To have that extreme wet heat, scorching and hot, clamped tautly around his cock—

Sakura's lips parted in a silent plea as he slowly pumped the appendages at a steady rhythm inside of her, before he encountered resistance once again.

Though this time, it wasn't her pussy clenching his fingers to standstill.

No... it _couldn't_ be... her responses weren't quite the same as one of _that_ category... or were they...?

"You're a virgin?"

Sakura coloured with embarrassment, her head looking anywhere but his face as she felt tears burn in their depths.

So _this_ was to be the one problem between them?

The thing that stood between her and successfully sleeping with the man she loved (wait, when did _that_ happen?)?

"Sakura. Look at me."

When she didn't comply, he _'tsked!'_, before forcefully tilting her chin upward so that he was looking straight into her emerald orbs.

Only to see tears on the verge of spilling lurking on the very rims of her lashes.

"It doesn't bother me that you haven't had sex before, Sakura. What bothers me is whether or not you want _me_ to be the one to take that away from you. Because once it's done, it's done."

Sakura's lip trembled ever so slightly, but his keen eyes noted it anyway, and a single tear streaked down her right cheek.

He went to brush them away, only to have more fall, over his fingers, his hands and down his wrists, before they plopped onto the wood of his desk.

At this point, his fingers had stopped their activities altogether, and sat just outside of the hymen that stood in their way from fully penetrating; it had been lucky that he had manoeuvred them _beneath_ it, rather than _through_ it, or Sakura would have been in excruciating pain.

"Sakura?"

"I... I... want to... with you... so it's..."

Sakura trailed off, her face flushed as she rested her cheek against his now warm palm; damn the air-conditioning in this office was freezing!

Nodding in ascent, Sasuke gently removed his fingers from her core, only to cup her behind as he lifted her from the desk, and carried her to a door on the far side of the room, aside the giant bookcase.

Twisting the knob with his free hand, Sasuke opened the door, kicking it shut behind him before locking it, and carrying her to the middle of the room, before setting her down.

On a _ginormous_ bed.

It was fucking _huge_.

Gigantic.

Massive.

Humungous.

All of that shebang and shizzim.

But that brought a random question to mind (Inner Sakura: _**'Oh YAY, what a time to be asking a fucking **_**question**_**! Woot, go **_**you**_**!'**_).

"Er... Sasuke-kun...? I-I mean—!"

"You can call me that. I honestly prefer it over fucking 'sama'."

Sasuke stated dryly, before adding on a, "What is it, Sakura?"

Okay, onto the weird question.

And fuck you, Inner.

"Why exactly do you have a whale-sized _bed_ in your _office_? Or a _bedroom_ for that matter?"

Sasuke chuckled humourlessly, before smirking as egotistically as always.

Fuck was he sexy.

_So_ fucking sexy.

The sex.

No, dah smex!

Yes, that was it.

"For exactly this reason."

Sakura's broken expression led him to elaborate further.

"Not for sexual purposes, but mostly for those nights when I don't manage to get home. I usually just clean up and sleep here for the night, and get everything I need brought to me by the dobe the next day. By any means necessary. Threats being the exception, since I like to use that for other days when I seek amusement."

Sasuke once again chuckled soundlessly to himself, his chest rumbling with the action before he slowly trailed his gaze back to her, and her disarrayed clothing; her breasts still exposed to the harsh chill of the room, hair tousled and messy, what little make-up she had had on long gone, love bites painting her entire upper body.

She was simply breathtaking to him anyways.

Noticing her shiver from the cold (and her breasts and oversensitive nipples twitching in the chilliness of the temperature), Sasuke moved toward the fireplace—his room had a fucking _fireplace_; how romantic could it get?—throwing in a few logs of splintered wood before he lit the fire with a match and the aid of the coal and cinderblocks that filled the base.

Prodding the fire until it had grown, Sasuke covered it with the metal furnace cover so that the fire could still be seen, but just so it wouldn't spit angry 'meteors' at them, before he stood again, the orange afterglow painting the otherwise darkened room with warm light as he slipped off his button-up top like no other man could, tossing it into the corner of the room (there were lavish artworks, paintings and imported furs of animals draped around the place, a warm grizzly bear coat the rug on the floor at Sasuke's feet, whilst his silk bed-sheets were black) before he stepped forward, moving in a predatory like fashion toward her.

But Sakura was no longer afraid.

Nervous, fuck yeah, but frightened, of him?

In no way or form.

So she allowed him to approach, wearing just his suit pants (that he made look fucking _incredible_, by the way), his hands rubbing down the sides of her arms before slowly traced the hem of her shirt, tugging it upward so that it slid over her head, her breasts moving and swaying with every additional movement he made.

From there, he wrapped his arms behind her narrow back, grasping her bra's clasp before undoing it completely, allowing the skimpy material to fall down onto her lap.

And may Sasuke say that not only did she have the most beautiful body he had ever laid eyes on (and literally 'laid', in every sense of the word), but he preferred her completely bare for his eyes to feast upon also.

She was... stunning.

Breathtaking.

_His_.

Pushing her so that she was lying on her back (and observing her breasts shift shape and bounce slightly with the transition), Sasuke then grabbed her long, black skirt, tugging the elastic-like material off of her wide hips, past her thighs and finally over her now bare feet (all she had managed to kick off were her shoes before his advance), throwing the impediment along with her bra to meet the steadily growing pile on the floor, leaving her in her panties alone.

Sakura's heart had gone from a light flutter to full on pounding in her chest, her nervousness only growing as the raven haired man finally removed her last article of clothing, sticky and drenched with hot cum, her only shield to his scrutinizing gaze.

What if he didn't like what he saw?

She was most definitely nothing special, compared to a lot of the women at work (she even felt inferior to the 'Queen of Blowjobs', which only showed the amount of self-esteem she held in regards to herself), and she was sure that he would never want to waste time on someone like her.

But his reaction surprised her.

Cautiously, as if testing his boundaries, Sasuke unzipped the fly on his pants, allowing the very flattering material fall to the ground at his feet, leaving him completely exposed to her as well.

He did not seem uncomfortable, or vaguely worried about what she thought about him, and that was what startled Sakura.

He had no insecurities about his body?

But it wasn't surprising.

He was obviously quite tall, his stature lean yet muscular, without being over-buff, and gods those abs!

And that very nice sixer.

It had the rosette growing wetter by the second.

She shifted uncomfortably, rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to stop the liquid from flowing as she continued to gaze at him shyly.

Her heart was practically in her throat, however, when she saw the _size_ of his, er... yeah, she wasn't gonna go there.

Except it looked almost _painful_, engorged with so much blood that it was gaining a slightly crimson-violet tinge.

She felt bad for him.

Really bad.

After her inspection, and after he managed to peel his almost scarlet eyes (it must have been the light distorting them) from her figure, Sasuke slowly leaned over her, hovering there as he lifted her carefully, shifting her to where the cushions were, the silk sheets already drawn as he shielded their naked bodies from view, his lips pressing softly against her ear before he grabbed her wrist gently, guiding it downwards until she felt something very hot, thick, and large pulsating against her fingertips as she carefully brushed against it.

"This is what you do to me."

The Uchiha murmured hoarsely in her ear, groaning when her feather-light touches reached his head, the hand that had previously been holding hers there moving so that he could regain his balance.

He panted thickly in her ear, his frame tense as the pinkette continued to brush past the stiff length, occasionally grasping it carefully within her palm.

He shoved all remote possibilities of a handjob out the window when she brought her hand back up to his shoulder, tracing the contours of his finely structured abs and sixer before her hand found its way to his back.

But he wouldn't force that on her.

She was too innocent at the moment.

So he easily dropped it as he relished in the feel of her fingertips tracing his shoulder blades and lower back muscles.

Her hands glided over his heated flesh like cool satin, silk even.

It was a feeling that was intoxicating to him.

"Sakura."

Sasuke warned as her hand traced down his muscled thigh, stopping as soon as his commanding voice reached her ears; he was rather tempted to force her to clutch his length then and there, what with the trail she was trekking into and all, but he figured that if he became a little more demanding of her, she would stop.

And she did.

He couldn't wait any longer.

And neither could she.

Pushing her thighs apart so that they could clutch his hips, Sasuke lowered himself slightly, one of his hands gliding down to her sex to check to see if she was 'ready'; and she was indeed, her pussy drenched and slick with murky fluids still overflowing.

So he wouldn't have to hesitate.

Except for the fact that he wasn't wearing any protection.

Fuck.

As he went to move, Sakura's legs hooked over his lower back, tugging his pelvis and hips down so that his tip grazed against her entrance, a low grunt emitting momentarily from the Uchiha's lips as he glared lightly at his 'secretary'.

What the fuck was she up to?

"Urm... it's alright... I'm—"

"It isn't 'alright'! I need a condom, Sakura—"

"No, you don't. You see... I'm sort of... _infertile_. I can't have children. At least, that's what the doctor has been telling me since I was sixteen and diagnosed with this problem."

Sakura exclaimed with a smile, her eyes betraying her sadness of that matter, but the relief that there wouldn't be anything stopping them now.

"What? You can't...?"

"Have children, yes. But it's alright! I honestly don't mind!"

And with that, she silenced all attempts at future conversation, her hands weaving through his silky, thick locks of hair and tugging him down to kiss her again, her hips swaying from side to side in a provocative display of erotica.

If that was how she was going to play...

Pushing aside his personal feelings to her permanent disposition for the moment, Sasuke gently rocked his hips against hers also, the friction caused between the naked contact only increasing their accumulating arousal, Sakura squirting more hot liquid down her thighs as he felt pre-cum ooze from his tip.

It was starting to get heavy, intense.

Sakura's pants soon came out to the point where she was gasping for air, trying desperately to get a rein on her hormones; it was far too late for that.

And Sasuke had grown tired of the meagre levels of foreplay they were still sitting on; it was time to get down to business.

Grunting when he shifted, the Uchiha gently spread her nether lips with his hands, the outer labium slippery and slightly difficult to grasp, before he slowly eased his head into the opening of her moist slit, hissing at the heat she gave off.

"This will hurt."

Was all he said before he pushed his way in, his erect member pausing briefly as he felt his tip pressing against her maidenhood.

With that, he raised his hips slightly, before thrusting downwards, tearing through the mucus membrane so that he filled her to the hilt.

Sakura scraped trails down Sasuke's back with her fingernails, before digging into the flesh with enough force to have pierced the skin, leaving angry, bloody welts and crescent moons carved into the pallid, sweaty ivory skin.

It hurt more than she had anticipated, but only so in the manner of stretching; it felt as if her body was being torn apart, trying to adjust to the foreign feeling of having something of any scale (especially at his size) residing inside of her core.

The rosette clenched her eyes shut as she rallied with the pain, dealing with it better than Sasuke had anticipated.

She hadn't screamed, and wasn't crying.

But it seemed like she was on the verge of tears, and it didn't surprise him.

It wasn't always a pleasant experience losing your virginity.

And he would know from personal experience (once again) with those in the same boat as Sakura.

Some of them hadn't had a problem with the intrusion, but some of them had.

It was all dependent on a person's build and capability to withstand pain.

Sakura was doing it better than most, that was a given.

Sasuke gently rubbed circles on her hips, trying to soothe her pain in any way he could, whilst she shifted uncomfortably, tensing slightly at the sharp stinging sensation it brought along with it.

Breathing heavily, Sakura buried her face in the crook of his neck, willing the unpleasant feeling to leave her.

As she adjusted to the object inside of her, Sakura noticed the distinct feeling of Sasuke's shaft twitching and throbbing against her walls, said muscles contracting and fluttering around it, clenching and unclenching as the pain ebbed away.

When Sakura went to move this time, though, the sensation that tingled and curled in her already tender, swollen aperture was by far different, and something that warmed Sakura to her every pore and fibre.

It was more than simply 'pleasant'.

Sasuke became aware of her lack of discomfort when he heard her whimper softly, her hips once again grinding against his as she sucked softly on the flesh of his throat, over a particular sensitive spot, where he had gotten his first tattoo in high school, her hands clutching his back and neck as she silently urged him to move.

And move he did.

Groaning throatily, Sasuke complied, raising his hips before slowly sliding back in, the tautness of her passage never ceasing to amaze him as he ground deeply, Sakura's grip on him tightening as she moaned to herself, rocking her hips with his in sync as they built up a steady rhythm.

Their juices squelched and mixed together as Sasuke gradually built up his pace, clutching her ass as he raised her left leg onto his shoulder, pushing her into sitting position on the cushions, her right leg pushed out to the side as he continually rammed into her, his teeth nipping at her nipples before he sucked on them, Sakura writhing in his grip as she felt more cum ooze and slosh to her base, squirting out of her at an even pace.

Somehow it reminded her of the position that she had instigated for her characters in her upcoming novel, and it made her wonder how he had known this (but then again, it was probably a common position to use, and he had the experience behind his belt after all, so she shouldn't have been surprised that he knew this), but once again all coherent thoughts that had been registered in the pinkette's mind fled her as fast as they had come when the Uchiha tilted her back ever so slightly, surprising her by sinking deeper into her core than she had thought physically plausible.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura was going to kill him.

After he finished, of course.

If she even had the energy afterwards to do so.

Which she couldn't see happening, since he was most likely going to work her into the ground before then.

His head was crested between the valley of her breasts, the perspiration that had formed on his forehead slipping from his skin and onto hers, meshing with the sweat that was already dripping down the ridge between the two soft mounds until it slid down to her navel, where it met either her bellybutton or their intertwined 'limbs'.

The rosette could feel herself teetering on the edge of something bigger, the coil in her stomach tightening with each and every thrust that successfully penetrated her and met her base.

It was only a matter of time.

Sasuke felt the pinkette's limbs trembling with the unknown anticipation that was building within herself, and knew that she would not last much longer.

Which was kind of disappointing, but it would be a worthy end, one that would be forever memorable.

He would see to it that it would be.

Sakura stifled an angry growl when Sasuke stopped moving altogether, only to find herself gasping when he lifted her right leg so that it wound up behind his back, to where it had been beforehand, his hands supporting her rear as he raised her up into an almost fully erect position, her left leg remaining where it was on his right shoulder.

From there, he tilted back slightly, resting his upper back against the footrest at the end of the bed, her leg comfortably tucked up against his mid-back.

All Sakura could do was flush with embarrassment.

This had to be one of the kinkiest positions she had ever written about prior to this actual experience.

One that she was sure wasn't physically possible, but had thought interesting to use.

And yet here she was, doing it.

In the very literal sense.

"Heh, let's try something new."

Sasuke chuckled with a smirk, but before Sakura could do anything about his inflated ego issues, he rocked his hips upwards, applying a heavier force to his pelvis so that he went as far in as humanly possible, his tip buried to the hilt inside her sweet spot.

Sakura shuddered chaotically in his arms as she cried out, her head tilting toward the ceiling of the canvas posted bed, her breasts bouncing at the sudden intrusion.

Sasuke watched the erotic display fervently, before smirking and nipping the hardened buds with the fronts of his teeth, drawing them into his mouth as he slowly vaulted her up and down on his length, the hard shaft chafing sensually against the wet muscles of her pussy.

Sakura clutched the back of his head and his left shoulder as if it were her lifeline, the only anchor that held her within the confines of reality, her own hips grinding against his as quickly as she could manage in her position, which wasn't very fast.

But she didn't mind.

The pleasure that was surging through her was enough to drown out any complaints she might have had, the slow pumping enough to have her labium clench his cock tautly, her vulva swollen from the accumulated pressure of sex pressing down upon it.

The sensitive bundle of nerves puckered up, however, when she felt his hand slide down to meet it, one of his fingertips rubbing against it until she was trembling all over again, her slit weeping slick, warm juices until it coated his fingers entirely.

She was hanging by a single thread now, and as his slow thrusts dug deeper into her core, Sakura felt herself falling over the peak of the cliff; she was about to meet her first climax.

* * *

Sasuke could feel it, and he knew the signs all too well; the louder, more desperate moans, the never-ceasing shudders, the tightening of her passage, the clawing of his flesh, the demands—she was pushing over her limits now.

The raven haired Uchiha hissed when he felt her taut pussy clamp around his length in an almost painfully brutal fashion, holding him in almost complete immobility as she finally came, her arms wrapped around him as if he were her anchor, her moans cut off into a (much to his pleasure and ego) far louder scream that echoed off the walls and reverberated in his ears.

He himself had a little more to do before he could meet his end too, so from there he once again shifted their positions, so that this time she was on all fours and he was behind her convulsing figure, Sakura too hyped up on the residual pleasure and the aftershocks it brought to have noticed his sudden change of tastes.

Leaning over her back, he gently spread her legs a little more, before forcing his way in, filling her to the hilt once more, grunting at the newfound tightness she had gained onto her supposed normal amount of resistance.

He hadn't thought it possible to have a lay so taut he could barely maintain momentum, or even move, but he had just been proven wrong.

And the amount of murky fluids she had discharged from her still swollen aperture was amazing; it had intensified the heat to the point of it being dizzying and more than just euphoric.

Which made plunging in and out of her at a broken pace all the more intense for the Uchiha multi-billionaire.

"Fuck! _Tight_!"

He growled in appreciation, the rosette's moans once again mingling in the air as she caught on to what he was doing to her.

Sakura felt his hand squeeze one of her breasts lightly, clutching it for but a moment before having it drift down to her sex, the fingers once again playing with her sensitive bundle of nerves as she bucked her hips, the arms that she was using to support her caving as her front half sunk down onto the soft mattress, her eyes watering as she felt that same bubbling sensation burn its way to the surface in her abdomen, throbbing and pulsating in her pussy until it became excruciating and hard to cope with.

Sasuke's balance was starting to waver as he felt himself bordering orgasm, so he removed the hand that was fondling with her pussy momentarily and instead relocated it to the side of Sakura's head, alongside one of her sprawled arms, interlacing his fingers with hers as he thrust into her slick, tight passage one final time, ejaculating his milky seed into her before almost very nearly collapsing on her.

He managed to roll off her body just a little so that he was still half sprawled over her sweat-slicked back, his now deflated member sitting half inside her, half out as he threw a possessive arm over and around her waist, pulling her closer to his body without actually crushing her smaller frame.

Sighing tiredly, Sasuke buried his face in the hollow of her throat, pressing a kiss to her pulse point before relaxing his muscles, Sakura panting and quivering more than he had anticipated.

And amidst it all, even if he normally wasn't much of a conversationalist, Sasuke spoke, sounding slightly smug if not curious.

"So... how was your first orgasm?"

Sakura had the decency to flush an embarrassed shade of scarlet, before shifting slightly, so that she could rub her thighs together; he was a cruel man, whether he knew it or not.

"You... suck... Sasuke-kun..."

"Hmm? Is that so? Well this is unusual. Normally women are rendered speechless from my 'sexual prowess', and yet here you are complaining. And you don't seem to recall that that was only your first taste of—"

"That's not what I meant."

Sakura whimpered pathetically, grabbing the hand that was holding her waist only to guide it to her still twitching sex, moist fluids still oozing from her base; it was fresh.

So she was still aroused, hmm?

"Aa. It seems I left you before you could cum too. I apologise."

Sasuke stated wryly, smirking into the flesh of her throat as he pressed a finger against the weeping slit, making sure to torture her a little before giving her what she wanted.

"Nnnngghh! S...a...suke-kun! You...'re ... such... a...aaah!... fucking tease!"

Sakura gasped out through broken moans.

Asshole.

"Heh, but you like it."

Was all he said before he rubbed his fingertips in circular motions atop her swollen protuberance, Sakura jerking her hips from the surface of the bed, only to have the Uchiha lower her back down with his stronger limbs, one long leg weighing her down as he almost lazily flicked the trembling nub, pinching it between his fingers as he ground against it in the same circular motions as before, although the difference this time was that he was squeezing and nipping it between his nails, rubbing it and her onto cloud nine... and everything beyond that.

Her thighs wedged his hand between their heated embrace, Sakura shuddering as she felt him push in the first finger, followed by a second soon after, the rhythmic pumping of his appendages against her slick walls driving her insane.

The pinkette soon found herself biting into the smooth material of the cotton bed-lining, her eyes watering as she felt herself cum quietly, her almost inaudible moan and sigh muffled by the material in her mouth.

Gods was she glad that that was done with.

Except she flushed when she felt the hot liquids of her former arousal sloshing onto the bed linen, smearing all over her inner thighs and down her legs, as well as spreading on the sheets with her every movement.

Now she didn't want to get up.

Chuckling once more into the shell of her ear, Sasuke stroked her side idly, languidly, before lapping up the sticky fluids from his fingers, nibbling on her ear before rolling her over, so that she was on her back, and so that he was leaning half over her, his famous smirk ever present.

Sakura suddenly felt uneasy.

The way he was looking at her meant, or implied, only one thing.

"So... you up for round three?"

The rosette felt herself moan in protest as he lowered his head between her thighs, but soon all else was forgotten in favour of the oral he was giving her.

By the time he had finished with her, she couldn't even move, let alone sit up.

Fuck his sexiness.

And his godlike sex prowess.

And monster libido.

And fuck him fucking her.

For now.

* * *

**A**u_t_h_**o**__r_'**s** P**_O_**_V_

* * *

Several weeks after I lost my virginity to the man I had coincidentally fallen in love with, I went back to working as a part time tele-operator in the stead of Yuhi Kurenai-sempai, whom shockingly enough was off to give birth to her first child.

With a man that I never would have guessed for the life of me.

All I can really say is that I never knew that Kakashi-sensei had it in him to procreate with another of the female species.

It seems that I was proven wrong.

As per usual lately (damn my boyfriend and his know-it-all brain! And for being too smarticle for his own good!).

And the major problem for me now that I worked as both Sasuke-kun's secretary and as a tele-operator?

Well, on the former, whenever I go into his office with the intentions of _working_, we end up having crazy, wild, hot naked sex on his desk.

Or his chair.

Or anywhere new he can find.

It all really depends on his mood.

But seriously!

I try to help him work, and if we're not having sex, he's constantly feeling me up!

And when he's done with that, he leaves me all hot, flustered and horny, and it always somehow ends up as us having sex and no work getting done.

Which means I have to stay late into the night to get it done.

Which again leads to us fucking like sex-starved bunny rabbits in the other room.

There were times where he really was too much.

But I loved him dearly for it anyways.

It was a part of his charm.

And when it comes to the latter...

The hormonal bastard calls posing as a customer and talks dirty to me.

We have phone sex.

_Orally_.

Well, _he_ does anyway.

I just sit there, flushed and mortified, feeling myself get hotter and my panties getting wetter.

Damn him all to hell.

And so after he finishes talking me up, I end up making a dash to his office, tying him down to the chair, and doing wonton, dirty things to him.

And he lets me.

Because he likes it.

And 'cause he loves me.

Whether he ever admits it or otherwise.

I know he's smitten.

Or is that just me...?

Anyways, it seemed that today was no different.

Except, he was texting me now, 'cause he was in an important board meeting, and well... I was talking to customers.

Whilst awkwardly trying to masturbate under the table.

God, when had I stooped to such levels?

I wanted him to touch my pussy so _badly_!

But he was busy.

And he was doing _this_ on purpose.

So he could get some when he got out of that stuffy meeting.

Well, he had another thing coming.

I switched off my cell (the one he had bought for my birthday, the thoughtful darling) and pocketed it, before concentrating on my caller, muffling my moans to a minimum as I felt the usual sticky substance flood my underwear.

Thank god it was over.

After another hour of mediocre calls, I was paged to Sasuke's office.

What perfect timing.

Now I could rub it in his face.

That he wasn't getting into my pants.

At least, not today.

Stepping out of the flashy (everything was fucking flashy in this building complex!) elevator, I navigated myself past my desk, turning right, before stopping before those all too familiar doors.

Straightening out my clothing, I stepped into the large quarters, surprised to see him staring intently at his computer's monitor.

That's unusual.

Normally he would have ambushed me at the door.

Something was up.

I strode cautiously to his side, shuffling nervously as I examined his expression intently.

It seemed normal enough; impassive, but that was the norm for him.

That is, until he smirked.

Uh oh.

This was the sign of ill omen.

Fuck.

But his coal orbs never flickered from the computer screen, almost as if he was daring me to look at what he was.

So I did.

And nearly did a double-take at the sight.

It was... It was...!

"You fucking bastard! What the hell are you doing going through my personal files?"

Sasuke chuckled at my sudden outburst, his eyes still skimming through the content.

"I thought you many things, Sakura, but I never would have pinned you a _Het_ novelist."

I flushed scarlet.

"I am _not_ a _porn_ writer! That is _erotica_, which is _completely_ different, and it's a piece that I've been working on for a year and a half now!"

"And I am thoroughly impressed by it."

He was so gonna— Huh?

What?

"What?"

I blabbered inanely, my eyes wide as I gazed at him like he was alien from outer space.

He _liked_ what I had written?

"Hmph. Aa, it's been a while since I read anything quite like this. In fact, I've been going over it for a while now, since you first started working here actually."

He _what_ now?

Didn't he understand the meaning of 'breach of employee's privacy'?

"The plot is unique, but what _really_ interests me are your smut scenes."

I went a darker shade of red.

Damn him!

"Now Sakura, I've been a veteran of sex for _many_ years now, and have learnt practically _every_ trick in the book, but a lot of the positions you suggested in this novel are things that even _I_ haven't heard of."

He's going somewhere with this, I know it!

"So..."

Sasuke twirled around in his spinny chair, his arms resting lax on the arm rests, looking as deliciously sexy as always.

"How about we test the authenticity of those positions?"

I almost choked on my saliva as he hauled me onto his lap, making me straddle him in an awkwardly erotic way, just as the scene on his computer suggested.

Just then Ino walked in.

Sasuke smirked.

I flushed.

She almost fainted.

But instead burst into tears.

And left the room wailing.

I had a reason to be smug from that day onward.

Looking Sasuke in the eye, I fidgeted nervously.

He pulled out a feather quill, ink, cufflinks and a lemon zester from his top draw.

And in front of my face he held a sex toy that shan't be mentioned for the safety of the faint of heart.

He smirked.

I smiled.

Fuck.

Me.

He was _actually_ going to do it?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHNNNNN!"

* * *

_~Owarimashita~_

* * *

**a/n: LOL, ahaha, I figure I would end on that note! **

**Gods was that LONG! **

**I hadn't planned it that way, so apologies guys! **

**Hope you liked it! **

**Might write another chapter in reference to this one later on in the drabble! **

**It all depends on what you think! **

**Well, please review guys! **

**I offer you cookies, muffins, ice-cream of any flavour and pocky! **

**Can't get any better than that! XD **

**Or maybe it could...? o.O **

**It all depends on whether or not you review! **

**And if you have any suggestions for another drabble, then let me know, and I'll see what I can do! **

**The dedo will go to the person who gave me the idea, of course! :D**

**Until next time then!**

**Ja! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


End file.
